A Soundless Place
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Like a bad dream to all Hyuuga, the thought that the evil would get in…would awaken to take back it’s beautiful yet deadly gift of sight. NejixHina Comment meh! Surprise at the end!
1. Introduction: Hiashi's Thoughts

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…

Like a bad dream to all Hyuuga, the thought that the evil would get in…would awaken to take back it's beautiful yet deadly gift of sight. Perhaps the last of the Uchiha should fear it as well, descended from it, albeit distantly they are the same.

Perhaps Itachi knew that they would come for him and let himself be taken by it, to know pleasure that crosses into pain unknown to man or perhaps, he joined it in order to survive.

"Father." A voice so sweet and gentle broke trough the Hyuuga leaders' thoughts. His lifeless white eyes lifted and fixed upon his weak, beautiful daughter. Her white eyes gazed at him for a moment before slipping to the figure of her betrothed, her elder cousin, Neji. It was obvious she wanted his counsel alone and with her eyes she bade Neji to leave.

"Neji, leave us."

Without hesitation the young man left the room, only stopping enough to stare at his future bride with longing etched in his white eyes before the emotion vanished along with his form behind the now shut screen door.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Father, I know that you have told me to give it time, that I would warm up to the idea of it, of being leader…" She seemed to search her mind for things to say, her fingers poking together like how they had when she was a young girl, her face turned pink from her father's scrutinizing gaze before finding her words again. "B-but I think that Neji would be more appropriate."

"We have discussed this, you know your place as does Neji. He will be your protector, he will breed with you to create an heir." His voice was low and almost whispered. "That is the **ONLY** reason which he was chosen to marry you and yes I agree that **HE** would make a better clan head then you for he is a prodigy…"

Hinata smiled, perhaps it would go her way, perhaps Neji would get what he deserved, the removal of his seal, the respect that was always meant to be his. The seal she would gladly take for him, that was how much she cherished him.

"Father thank you I-" She was sorely mistaken by her father words nonetheless.

"However he is of the **BRANCH** house and shall remain as such." He father's cold lifeless eyes stared into her equally white ones and solemnly he said without batting a lash: "Know your place daughter for if I suspect that you would give leadership to him after marriage I will choose another suitor…perhaps the Uchiha." With that he walked out of the room leaving a broken hearted and fearful Hinata behind.

Alone, Neji sat, alone waiting for his beloved future bride. A smile graced his usually harsh, handsome features. After almost killing her in the chuunin exams and after witnessing her quiet strength he had begun to pity her, realizing she was just as trapped as he.

When he began to dream of her and hearing his fathers voice biding that he protect her, he began to trust in her kind eyes.

When she was in the garden of the compound, when she turned her loving white eyes to him and handed him a precious dandelion and smiled, he knew he had found love.

For the longest time he felt ashamed of his feelings. Hinata would not be given to him even if he were to ask her father for her hand, in all reality he thought that she would be given to another noble family like the last Uchiha, Sasuke, or to the KazeKage himself, Gaara but, when he and the rest of the Hyuuga family was summoned and when it was announced that **HE** would marry Hinata to create an Heir he was elated.

He thought for the longest time that Hinata would not love him, again a mistake. That night she came to him apologizing that he would be stuck with someone like her for the rest of his life. Her tears and anguish because she thought he still hated her were erased in one sweet loving kiss.

Sera: Should I go on? Tell me what you think? Oh and the evil? Well now let's just say that there will be one HELL of a reunion…the is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE so take it as you want. There may be spoilers there may not be…lets see how it goes. Oh and this will actually involve just about everyone, no one will be left out and people might just die…

Neji: Sadist…

Sera: Seriously it's going to be fun…

Hinata: Comment please!


	2. Prophetic Nightmares: Naruto

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

Naruto had been having strange dreams as of late. Of what to make of them he did not know, he only knew that something malevolent was coming.

It had been several years since he had been fifteen and searching for Sasuke…fifteen, so long ago…so long ago did he hold Sasuke in his arms, so long ago did he taste his salty skin, so long ago did his blue eyes gaze into Sasuke's onyx pools…and yet when he stared into those same eyes then did he see what he truly feared. He remembered it so well, seeing a suffering place where he never wanted to venture. He had told Ino, his wife, once of his times with Sasuke and what he had seen and she agreed.

She saw it too…hell burned within Sasuke Uchiha's eyes and Ino said that once Hinata's eyes burned that way once too.

Sitting up on his bed with his well formed muscular chest exposed and glistening with sweat, Naruto looked to his side to see Ino looking up at him with her mystical blue eyes. Her beautiful face wore a worried expression as she sat up, letting the long waves of golden hair pool around her small frame. She took him into her arms, letting him lean against her warm breast, not minding that he began to pull at her white silk nightgown.

"What did you see?" She asked in a hushed voice wary of waking their infant son, Daisuke. "Was it that place again?"

He nodded against his wife's form. "It's coming…there's no way to stop it, it'll take what it wants. We cannot get involved Ino, no matter what, promise that you wont get involved."

She nodded

"Is it Hell? Is what you see Hell?"

"I don't know, all I know is that the demon which is inside me is afraid…terrified by what I dream and shouting at me to stay away from it, clawing at my insides and begs me to not go near the Hyuuga compound but for what, I have no idea." He paused. "But that place will take them, all of them back and Sasuke, he's going to go straight into it. I dreamt that he would go straight into it to free Hanabi and Hinata but nothing can leave **nothing**…**_nothing_**…**_nothing_**…" he fell back into a dreamless slumber which the fox demon placed him in when it wished to speak with Ino. It did this only once before to let her know that it loved her to.

"What is Fox?"

"Do as I say woman." It said with a echoing voice. "That place will be covered by a mysterious mist, in which if one goes in then they cannot get out."

"But Hinata and Hanabi are my friends…and Neji…what is going on?"

It smiled into her warm breast and pulled her closer.

"Nothing…just something is coming back to collect." It said pulling away from her and lying on it's back. It looked up at Ino with it's cat like eyes. "I know what you're thinking, that you can save them…" He lifted his hand and waged a finger at her as though disproving of a child. "But, you have a child to think of. Little Daisuke will have no one if you go there, not only that but my vessel will **DIE** without you."

"So then I wont go. That doesn't mean that I'll let them die and not do anything."

"And what will you do? Tell your old team-mate Shikamaru? Tell Asuma? Tell Kurenai…oh wait! She has a family now doesn't she?" It laughed. "Kakashi will help and die, along with Gai and all the rest…will you tell Gaara? Will you let Sakura become a widow so quickly, and to lose not only her beloved Kazekage, but to lose her newfound brother and sister as well?"

Ino said nothing as she was suddenly taken into the Fox's embrace. It held her tightly.

"Please, Ino, let it go. Let Them take what is theirs, no one has to die!"

She held it back, shutting her blue eyes and whispered to it:

"No one but them…"

"Right. No one but them."

**SERA: So what do you think? The Nine Tailed Fox is so EVIL and mean…and Ino and Naruto? I know it's weird but well….Anyway, so now you know a bit about what's to come, something coming back to collect…I was going to have Sasuke and Naruto be together in this but then thought, nope…so they were lovers but are just friends now.**

**Sasuke: When will I get a scene?**

**Sera: Soon, and you have a girlfriend!**

**Hinata: Comment please!**


	3. Bloodied Lips: Neji and Hinata

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

Neji was almost asleep when he felt delicate hands touch his silk brown hair, touch his soft face, and a phantom kiss touch his lips.

"It is late Lady Hinata." He said. "Your father would be most displeased to find you in my quarters before we are married."

"And what of it, _Brother_ Neji? I have been here before, lying beside you on your bed, holding you close as we unite, no wait, you _still_ have yet to take me right?" She said mockingly in a tone she never used before.

"Hinata?" His eyes turned to her but saw nothing. She wasn't in the room with him, she had not touched him not kissed him. He touched his face and felt something wet, sticky, something that smelt of iron. He looked at his finger to see blood. "What the hell?" He wiped his face clean of blood, wiped his bloodied lips. What had done this?

"N-neji?"

He turned his attention to Hinata, stuttering Hinata with her long blue midnight hair around her shoulders, her beautiful face in agony. She stepped inside, shutting the door and ran to him, stopping to look at the floor. "What has happened?"

He lifted a brow and looked at the ground around him to see bloody foot prints.

"I don't know."

They took no time in discussing where the blood had come from as they cleaned the mess. Afterward Neji and Hinata sat on his bed, saying nothing before Hinata grasped his hand in hers. "Neji, I spoke to my father, I asked that he give you leadership."

"Why?"

"I thought you deserved it more then I did, but he said that if he felt that I would give you leadership after we are married then he would give me to another suitor." Tears welled up in her white eyes as he held her close to him. She placed her hand to his hair and breathed deeply.

"Don't cry Hinata. I don't mind that you lead, I don't mind this seal any longer. I am able to be with you, now and forever, that is all I wish."

"Neji…" She smiled. She pulled away from him for a moment debating something.

"Hinata what's wrong-" He didn't finish as his voice caught.

Hinata, with a fierce blush on her face, opened her kimono exposing what was underneath. Soft supple skin hidden beneath a white sheathe of a yukata. He was able to see through it a bit, seeing soft supple mounds beneath. Her eyes looked over at him, seeing his expression, so she continued as she removed the yukata as well letting it pool around her, covering her waist and what was bellow, nothing hiding her breast from the cold air.

"Hinata…"

She smiled at him and pulled him close to her, letting him lean his head against he exposed breast as she smoothed his silk hair. "Oh Neji, you make me so happy, and this is all I can do. I can't give you freedom yet, I can't give you your own life, all I can give you is my heart, my soul, my body and my love."

He hugged her tightly breathing in her scent. Like rain water and roses.

"But Hinata, that's all I want. I want **you**. You are my freedom and my life."

She kissed his lips softly as he eased her on the bed as finally she let him have what she so longed to give him and yet something watched this unfurl, white eyes, white cold eyes that stared angrily at the two lovers. Hiashi Hyuuga was outraged and yet did nothing as the air around him turned blistering cold. He moved from his peephole to look around the room. Nothing and yet he was able to see his own breath, his bones felt as though they would shatter from the cold.

"Who's there?"

Nothing, not a sound.

"I know you're there so come out before I see you with my eyes."

Nothing.

"Damn it, come out now!"

"Lord Hyuuga what are you yelling about?" A voice asked coming into the room. In all his dark glory, Sasuke Uchiha came into the room with grace.

"Father are you alright?" Sixteen year old Hanabi trailed after the Uchiha with a worried expression.

"Yes." He said dismissing the cold that had been there. He moved the painting back to it's place, hiding what he had just seen and moved towards the Uchiha. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to ask for you daughters hand." Sasuke said with ease.

"But Hinata has already been given to Neji as **his** bride."

Sasuke shook his head and peered at Hanabi. His dark eyes staring lovingly at her before looking back at Hiashi. "I'm asking for **Hanabi**."

Outside dead eyes watched, it's glistening filmed over eyes peering at them before slinking away into the darkness again. Soon it would come…soon.

**SERA: So was it good? Bad? Interesting? I didn't want to write lemon yet, maybe in later chapters…so yeah Sasuke is in love with Hanabi who is 16. Oh let me specify the ages…**

**Hinata: 22**

**Neji: 23**

**Naruto: 22**

**Ino: 22**

**Sasuke: 22 **

**Hanabi: 16**

**Yeah there are all adults 'cept Hanabi…but Sasuke loves her anyway! **

**Sasuke: Yay I was in it!**

**Sera: Next time…the EVIL will begin to show itself and someone will die…or a couple of people will die…**

**Hinata: COMMENT!**


	4. Shadow Monster: It's Here

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

Shikamaru Nara looked towards the Hyuuga compound. His lazy eyes staring at it as though it had grown a head and legs. _'There's something about that house…something about that place, I don't like it.'_ He thought as he continued on his way past it before hearing a crunching sound from the compound. He didn't think twice as he neared it, the sound became louder before he stopped in his tracks, fighting the bile that threatened to come up. His eyes widened as he saw some dark shadow of a creature ripping out the eyes of a Hyuuga branch member. The vile creature dipped it's fingers into the hollow eye sockets before licking it.

Shikamaru could only watch in horror as the creature then forced it's dark hand into the mans chest and rip it open, pulling him in two separate directions then lapping up the blood and stealing the organs before eating them. Tearing at them with sharp blood stained teeth.

"Nara, I would leave if I were you…" It said. "Unless I eat your organs and steal your eyes…oh how I would enjoy that!"

Shikamaru could say nothing. His eyes falling onto the two pieces of the man that once had white eyes.

"The agony of your cries…"

He could not hear the rest of what it said, he ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"Hanabi?"

Sasuke nodded as he took the young girls' hand.

"I have been in love with her for three years now."

Hiashi could say nothing, his white eyes looking from Sasuke to his young daughter.

"Please father!" Hanabi said. "I love him!"

He nodded.

"Very well, Uchiha, you may have my daughters hand in marriage." Hanabi smiled as she was about to hug her father an ANBU came crashing through the window a bloodied mess. His dog mask glistening.

"Lord Hyuuga!" He said before collapsing onto the ground. His mask had come undone and low and behold Kiba Inuzuka lie on the ground, on of his eyes torn from the socket as blood drenched the carpet beneath him. His back had a large hole as though something had torn his back open and moved it's hand in a frenzy as though searching for something…Sasuke crouched down beside Kiba and inspected him.

"He's dead."

Hanabi covered her mouth as Hinata and Neji, clothed now, entered to room and looked at the body.

"Oh! **KIBA**!" Hinata yelled as she hugged the body of her friend not minding that she was covered now in his blood.

Neji looked out the window and noticed a white fog covering everything. He turned back to Hiashi, to Hanabi, to Sasuke then to Hinata. More branch members came into the room along with main house members. He looked at them all before an elderly main house member spoke in a horrified tone.

"So it's finally come."

**SERA: So is it great? Bad…? Ugly? Well anyway, it's HERE! The thing and poor Shikamaru saw it feed and poor Kiba was murdered by it!**

**Shikamaru: That was gross.**

**Sera: Well the next chappie will be interesting. Gaara's coming through and so is…ITACHI? Tell me what you think please**

**Hinata: Comment please!**


	5. The Time is Now: Blood

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

"What's here?" Neji asked holding a now cleaned up Hinata in his arms. All propriety had gone as Neji held onto Hinata without care. Hanabi was cradled against Sasuke crying staring at the now covered up, lifeless body of Kiba.

The old man stepped forward towards Neji, his Byakuga activated for a moment before staring at the young couple in disgust.

"I see."

Neji lifted a brow staring at the old man before clenching his fist. Hinata also noticed this an stared at Neji.

"What?"

The old man sighed.

"You go _against_ our rules and take her before she is a bride…not that it still matters. We shall soon die."

"What were you saying before? What is coming?"

The old man looked at Hiashi, asking for his permission. When Hiashi nodded the old man began his tale.

"The progenitor of the Hyuuga was a **demon**…"

"Just slow down Shikamaru, tell us again what happened."

Shikamaru looked annoyed at the wife of the Hokage before he again explained what he saw.

"Evil thing killing branch house member then asking if I would like the same fate. That's it, the whole damn troublesome truth! I don't know what the fuck it was and I sure as hell am not going to go back."

Naruto peered at his friend, dressed in his formal Hokage clothes.

"I'm not asking you to go back. No one is expecting that. What ever it was that you saw…"

"I ran into Kiba on the way over here, he said that he was going to check it out."

"What?"

"Oh no…"

There was a knock on the door as Ten-Ten and Rock Lee entered the room. They looked slightly alarmed but regained their stoic faces.

"Ten-Ten, Bushy-Brows, what information have you gathered?"

Rock Lee bowed slightly as did Ten-Ten before speaking.

"The entire Hyuuga compound has been engulfed by mist…also-"

Ten-Ten's eyes watered.

"When we got there, before the mist completely took over we saw Kiba Inuzuka, he was…killed."

The room grew quiet, Ten-Ten cried into Lee's form as he soothed her. It was well known that Kiba and Ten-Ten were involved, they were to be married that month but now…

"Under my orders, no one is to enter the Hyuuga premises."

Lee's eyes hardened, questioning burning in them as well.

"Naruto, why? Neji and Hinata are there as well as Sasuke and you just want us to-"

"Sasuke is there?"

Lee nodded.

"Yes."

Naruto thought for a moment before getting serious again.

"You are not to go there."

"Damn it Naruto, why the hell not?"

Naruto just glared at Lee.

"Lee, I am Hokage, you will do what I say!"

"Demon?"

The old man nodded.

"Yes. This demon bred with a Hyuuga woman thus creating Byakugan, but as the years have worn on and witnessing it's children abuse this gift it has decided to take it back."

Neji held Hinata tighter to him.

"Take it back? You mean Byakuga? So we would have normal human eyes?"

"No." The old man said "It wants our blood trait and subsequently our lives."

As this was said a dark figure appeared behind the old Hyuuga and in an instant shoved it's clawed hands down his throat, breaking him like it did the branch member. Blood spewed everywhere as it then tore off his head. Hinata screamed as did Hanabi in agony. The men stood in front of them to protect them horrified of what they saw and then in an instant the thing was gone, leaving to corpses in it's wake and a note on the wall written in blood.

_'THE TIME IS NOW'_

Hinata and Neji stared at one another before looking back at the corpse. They were all in danger, they would all die and yet both were prepared. If it were together then it was alright.

"Sasuke, I don't want to die!" Hanabi hugged Sasuke.

"Then you wont. We'll get out alive Hanabi." He said kissing her softly. "We'll get out alive, together I promise."

**SERA: Alright, another person dead. I feel bad for Kiba, even for the old guy.**

**Hinata: Please review!**


	6. Sasuke and Hanabi: Good Bye

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

Gaara of Sand finally arrived at Leaf. He had traveled three days, nightmares of demons, the dead rising and consuming the flesh of the Hyuuga was his reason.

He didn't believe in fate, nor God or the Devil not until he began to dream of Hell on earth.

"I hope I'm not too late." He said making his way through the village.

_'That's strange. There were no guards at the gate and…oh GOD!'_ The Hyuuga compound was covered by the mist he dreamt of. Blood pooled around it in an eerie circle as well.

"Gaara!"

"Lee! Oh God, what the hell is this?"

Lee looked back at the compound. All ANBU, Jounin, all Ninja from the village were helplessly watching the compound as more blood trickled from beneath the mist into the circle of blood. It seemed to move like a dreary red stream.

"The Hokage has forbade us to go into the compound. Kiba is dead, only Shikamaru has seen what is inside."

"Kiba?"

Lee nodded.

"I saw it happen with my own eyes…"

Gaara didn't let him continue as he made his way quickly to Hokage tower. He promised Sakura that he would save Hinata.

They had split up. Sasuke and Hanabi along with Eto (made it up) and Karasuke (made it up too) two branch members, they had went to the left side of the compound while Hinata and Neji, along with Kishunku and Shun'u (hahaha give a hug if you figure out where these names are from) two more branch members, and went to the right. The others stayed with Hiashi and the other main house members.

"Sasuke there's something that I have to tell you." Hanabi whispered following behind Sasuke and Eto. Karasuke followed behind her looking curious for a moment.

"Not now love, we have to find a way out of this damning mist."

"No now!" She stopped almost making Karasuke fall on her. Sasuke looked back at her shaking form.

"What is it?"

She began to cry.

"I'm pregnant Sasuke…I'm so afraid."

At hearing this he embraced her.

"We'll get out of here, we'll be married and have this baby, I swear it!"

The moment was not to last as a sickening laugh broke their reverie.

_'Oh how lovers embrace, two members of her once loving family as witness to such a love as she informs him of the child they created…oh what a sad tale indeed for that child will never see the light of day!'_

"Damn it!" Sasuke said as he and Eto were both attacked by the demon. Sasuke looked back at Hanabi for a moment then to Karasuke. "Hana! Karasuke! **RUN**!"

Karasuke didn't think, he grabbed Hanabi and ran as fast as his legs would take him. He vowed in that instant to protect her and her unborn child. For Sasuke, who was probably now dead. He ran never looking back as Hanabi cried in his arms for the one she loved and for the child that grew within her.

**SERA: poor Hanabi! What have I done to Sasuke? Is he dead? What's Gaara got to do with it? Well read the next chappie to find out!**

**Karasuke: Review please!**


	7. Trapped: Hiashi meets his maker

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

Hinata was disgusted as she and Neji, along with her other two cousins, Kishunku and Shun'u, stepped over the dead bodies and mutilated corpses.

"Neji do you hear that?"

Sure enough Karasuke, with Hanabi in his arms, came bursting through the door of the study where Hinata and Neji were.

"Where's Sasuke and Eto?"

Karasuke looked at Neji before placing Hanabi in his arms.

"He's dead, so is Eto. The demon attacked us."

Hinata hugged Hanabi whom sobbed in Neji's arms.

"Oh, Hanabi, I'm so sorry."

Shun'u walked to the door and look out.

"It's alright, there aint no body there we're safe I think." His read orange hair reminded Hanabi of blood. Before he shut the door a dark arm grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out.

"SHUN'U!" Kishunku screamed.

"Ahhh! It's BACK!"

His screams cut through the silence frightening them until it ended…they were trapped.

Hiashi was the last of the surviving main house, well not the last, Hinata was still alive but he had no way of knowing that from where he was, far from his daughter and nephews at the moment.

He was covered in blood, his arm was broken and he was pretty sure his left eyes would never work properly again. How he managed to get out he would never know, it was probably due to Ayuru his nephew.

"Damn it…" He dragged his left leg as he walked.

_'Hiashi? Where are you?'_

That sickening evil voice.

Hiashi limped faster, his once calm beautiful home became hell as evil shadows were cast on the blood stained walls.

_'I want to show you something…Hiashi…'_

Hiashi stopped walking, prepared to die as he felt the demon behind him.

"Show me."

It smiled.

_'Gladly…'_

"So you're going in? What about your wife?"

Gaara looked back at Naruto and sighed, his teal eyes shimmering.

"More then likely I will die, Sakura knows this. I promised that I would get Hinata out of there."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I can't go. I have this village to care about."

"Yeah." Gaara nodded. "I appointed Kankuro as Kazekage."

Kakashi waited for Gaara along with the other Jounin and ANBU.

"Let's go." And in an instant Naruto was alone. All he could wonder was how many of his friends would die…

**SERA: It's almost done!**

**Hinata: Review!**

**Sera: Cant you say anything else?**

**Hinata: Sure I can! **

**Sera:…erm review…oh and Hiashi learns a few things too!**


	8. The Truth Revealed: Infant Tears

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

"Where am I?" Hiashi asked. The room was red, rusted but familiar. It was Hinata's room. A twisted dark version of her room!

_'You're in your darling little girl's room. I just wanted to show you something.'_ The demon, cloaked so that it's figure was hidden, pointed to the opened window. _'Watch.'_

A young Hinata (about twelve years old before graduation from the academy) was running towards a younger version of himself.

'_Father I have to tell you something!'_

_'What is it Hinata?'_

The little girl had tears in her eyes.

_'Father…Hibiku he…he made me do things and…'_

The real Hiashi was watching his memory self tell the girl to go get checked. Hibiku was not shown any sort of punishment, being a main house member. Hinata however was observed closely then when they were aware she was pregnant she was taken away to some place to give birth to the wretched bastard child.

He had never forgiven himself the night the child was born.

_'Father, look, a little girl.'_ Little Hinata held the small infant. _'I can't wait to show brother Neji and Hanabi my baby! I'll name her Hizashi after brother Neji's father! I know it's a mans name but it suits her. And even though it is Hibiku's child too doesn't mean that I can't love her!'_

He had looked at her disgusted that day.

"That's enough Demon. I will not watch."

_'You will, it'll answer everything…'_

Hiashi continued to watch 'himself' as Little Hinata cradled the baby.

_'Hinata, that child cannot return.'_

She looked so alarmed, so sad.

_'So Hanabi will be heir and you'll disown me?'_

_'That child's life will end here. You will never speak of this again Hinata…never!'_

"Enough!"

He watched Hibiku enter the room, watched as Hinata held tightly to her baby to protect her. Watched as he himself took the child, and watched as Hibiku snapped it's neck.

He watched as Hibiku dropped the child into it's mother's arms, watched as Hinata cried. He repeated that no one would know of the child. Of Hizashi, his brother's namesake.

The memory faded.

_'Now you see, Hiashi…what I am?'_

He looked at the cloaked figure.

"It can't be."

The cloaked figure showed itself. Beautiful, like he had always dreamed. White eyes watched his every move. Midnight blue hair ran in waves down to her back, white crystal eyes stared into his own as pale pink lips formed a malevolent smile.

"Hizashi?"

She smiled now, like his Hinata.

"Oh Grandfather, I'm so sorry for all of this but you gave me little choice."

He walked forward and touched her warm pale cheek.

"Revenge for your murder? But you were an infant."

She shook her head.

"While I was dying, a demon appeared to me, our bloodline maker. He granted me this power, this body so that I may avenge myself. He said that what you allowed was the most deprived thing you had done."

He said nothing. The image of his precious Hinata in tears came into his mind, crying as she held the infant in her arms.

"My mother will not suffer for this family!"

"So you'll kill us all, including Hanabi and Neji?"

She nodded.

"If I must, yes."

Hiashi laughed. His white eye focusing on Hinata's precious demon child.

"Then you will hurt her the most. Hanabi and Hinata are sisters and Sasuke I saw, was dead."

"The Uchiha is not dead."

He continued.

"And Hinata is in love with Neji."

Hizashi stood still, taking in the information.

"You know I killed my father. I felt nothing when I did it as I ripped his innards apart. I saw them together, making love. Mother and Uncle Neji." She looked at her grandfather. "You'll live through hell alone with the others forever."

He was prepared for that, he thought he deserved much worse.

**SERA: WoW isn't that something? Whould'a thought huh? Review kay! It's almost done!**


	9. The End: Eyes turned blue

A Soundless Place

Disclaimer: I dun own this (Naruto) if I did well it'd be more a horror then what it is now…I do however own the plot!

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled, limping into the room. His wrist was injured, he was cut but that was it. The "Demon" had placed him neatly on Hanabi's bed which was next to Hinata's blood soaked warped room. He had heard everything. "How, could you do that to your own child?"

Hizashi looked sadly at Sasuke, though she threatened his unborn child's life she had no intention of killing Hanabi.

"You killed your own grandchild, you didn't kill the bastard who raped your child? You let him go!" Sasuke held himself up leaning against the wall. "You deserve worse then death, worse then hell…" He then fell forward unconscious.

Hizashi caught him and laid him down on her mothers bed.

"I'll kill you now so that your soul can descend to Hell."

"So with my blood it will all end?"

She never answered as her hand went right through his chest.

"Die, grandfather."

And sure enough, Hiashi Hyuuga, clan leader, was dead.

"You've tried everything?" Gaara asked in an angered tone. The ANBU with cat mask nodded. "Yes, there is no way in or out now. The mist forms as a barrier."

"What do we do now?"

Gaara looked back at the mist covered compound.

"Keep trying!"

Hanabi was awakened by the sweet sound of her beloved Sasuke's voice.

"Wake up Hana." She heard him say. When her eyes opened she found herself sprawled in Neji's arms on the ground. Hinata was beside them as was Kishunku and Karasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm right here." He said.

Her eyes widened as she flew into his arms, crying.

"Sasuke, my dear Sasuke! I thought you were dead!"

He hugged back, tightly with a smile on his face.

"No, I was just knocked unconscious for a while and scratched up." His wrist ached.

"But how are you here? The demon was outside, we were trapped. Am I dead, are we dead?"

He shook his head, his black eyes shinning.

"No, and the demon isn't really a demon at all."

"What?"

While this was going on Hinata, Neji and her two cousin awoke and heard the conversation. Hinata stood.

"Sasuke, you're alive!"

Neji though, still looked apprehensive as did Karasuke.

"What do you mean, the demon really isn't a demon. We saw it kill…"

"So, Uncle, you would call me a demon?" Everyone's eyes turned on the beautiful woman leaning on the door. "_Tsk tsk tsk_, and you know nothing about me yet we are so much alike."

"A Hyuuga?"

She nodded.

"More or less, yes. But we needn't be concerned of that now." She stepped forward and gently touched Hinata's cheek. For a moment no one moved. All fearful of the demon murderess, until Hinata peered into the girls white, red tinged eyes.

"Hizashi…"

The girl smiled and hugged Hinata tightly.

"Mother."

"Hizashi? Mother? I don't understand!" Hanabi said as Sasuke held her.

"Don't worry Hana, everything will become clear."

Neji looked closely at the girl.

"You look like Hinata and yet your eyes, they seem a bit…"

"There is red in them. The Sharingan was passed down to me by my father, after all his mother was an Uchiha."

"Hibiku."

She nodded.

"Yes. Though Uncle Neji, don't worry, it was not out of love." She smiled at Neji. "I was created by rape."

Neji looked at Hinata.

"Is it true?"

She nodded.

"yes…"

Hizashi continued.

"Grandfather sent mother away to give birth to me and then when I was born, named, and lovingly held in mother's arms I was killed by my father while mother watched horrified. Grandfather was there and did nothing."

"That's why you were gone, sister?"

Neji remembered, that she had left. It was when he still hated her so he didn't think about it too much. Oh, how even the way he was then would he have protected her. Even if he hated her then he would have died before that kind of harm passed on her.

"Hinata…"

Hizashi continued.

"The Progenitor of the family gave me this power to destroy all the evil of this house…I guess I am done. I've done what I set out to do, all the Hyuuga but you five are dead."

"Father is dead?"

Hizashi nodded.

"Then what will happen to you?"

Hizashi sighed.

"That depends on what you want."

"Gaara! The mist is clearing!"

That was enough to hear as he ordered the ANBU to go onto the premises. What they saw made them gag.

Pieces of bodies of the Hyuuga's littered the compound, blood was everywhere and the stench of decaying bodies filled the air.

"Gaara, what the fuck happened?" Kakashi asked under his mask. "Who could have done this?"

But Gaara didn't hear him as Shino and Lee found the last living Hyuuga's and Sasuke standing, shocked.

"The fuck?" Shino asked as she saw Hinata. They were watching as she cradled a small infant in her arms. A live whaling infant.

Gaara and the others stepped into the room and looked at them.

"What's going on?"

Neji said nothing as he embraced mother and child. Hanabi held Sasuke and Karasuke and Kishunku just stood there.

Gaara turned to Hinata and finally asked her what happened. After Hinata explained that her cousin Hibiku killed all the Hyuuga and that Sasuke and Neji took him down, the questioning stopped. Of course Gaara asked on more question.

"What happened to your eyes?"

It was true. Hinata's eyes were a light clear blue, Hanabi's were dark sapphire, Neji's were green and even Sasuke's eyes changed. No longer black they were and amber brown.

"With the death of father, the clan leader our bloodline ended I guess and since Sasuke is distantly related then the Sharingan has ended as well." Hinata lied. She cradled the infant more closely.

"Who's baby is this, Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

-From his place beside them, though no one could see him, Hiashi smiled.

_'Now the child can finally know love.'_

_'Yes.'_ The Demon Progenitor said standing behind him. The demon had the body of a regular man with the exception of his white eyes. _'Perhaps that was all she wanted.'_ It said then turned away. _'Shall we go, they are waiting.'_

Hiashi said nothing as he followed the demon and disappeared, to Hell, no one knows.

-Hinata and Neji looked up at Kakashi and smiled. Neji touched the child's head as the infant cooed. He smiled lovingly.

"_Our_ daughter of course." He said, knowing that in that instant he loved the child as his own. A child so like him, who was given a second chance. "Hizashi."

**THE END**

**SERA: So how'd you like it? Weird huh? LoL, I don't think it was scary enough but what ever. It only matters if you guys like it! Yeah the pig who raped Hinata is related to Sasuke distantly…I kinda just threw that in there…I know that Gaara and everyone was OOC but what ever right? **

**Hinata: Review please!**

**Sera: SAY SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Hinata: Uh…thinks Something Else?**

**Sera: sweat drop Review!**


End file.
